In many wireless communication networks and other mobile networks, it is typically possible to determine the geographic location of the mobile terminals, and provide location-based or location-aware services based upon the location of the mobile terminals. Location-based services are those in which the location information of the mobile terminal is a fundamental enabler for offering the services. Examples of these are fleet management/tracking, find-a-friend services, location based games, and navigation services. Location-aware services are services in which available location information of the mobile terminal will enhance the usability of existing services, making them more attractive and easy to use. The location information is not a fundamental enabler for offering these kinds of services. Examples of this category are location based weather forecasts, restaurant finders, and city guides.
In various applications, service announcements can be transmitted to mobile terminals on the basis of a service request of a subscriber in a mobile communication system. Generally, the provision of these chargeable services is most often arranged from outside the actual mobile communication system. By making a call to a required service number or sending a request over the Internet, for example, a mobile subscriber is able to order a selected service announcement to be delivered to the mobile terminal, such as via the display of the mobile terminal. A number of these individual services, e.g., weather forecast, traffic announcements, local news and other local services, such as taxi ordering, service station announcements and so on, are services where the mobile subscriber selects the desired announcement on the basis of the geographic area. The mobile subscriber generally wishes to have the service announcement related to his/her current location which varies because of the mobile nature of the mobile subscriber.
Numerous means of obtaining information about a current location of a mobile terminal are becoming more widely available for use on mobile terminals. Examples of such means include cell identity location (cell ID), triangulation, Observed Time Difference of Arrival (OTDOA), Time of Arrival (TOA), Global Positioning System (GPS), Assisted-GPS or the like. However, a number of existing means for obtaining information about the current location of a mobile terminal may have coverage issues, whether indoors or outdoors, require a specific infrastructure or be incapable of providing location information with sufficient accuracy. Even further, some mobile terminals may not be equipped with the capability to obtain or otherwise provide information regarding their current location.